Untitled
by Brookie1022
Summary: Heather Belle thought going to this wrestling event with her 6 year old son was just gonna be another day, except for having to see her abusive ex and falling in love in time.. John Cena, Adam Copeland, and OC main characters and some other pplz
1. Chapter 1

**_Untitled_**

_**Author-** Brooke Whidden_

_**Disclaimer- **I dont own any WWE superstars or anyone else except Heather and Trent_

_**Summary- **What happens when a 23 year old girl goes to a wrestling event with her 6 year old son? She thought it was going to be just another day, but woo was she wrong! _

Heather Belle was getting her five year old son ready to go to the wrestling event he had been dieing to go to all year. "MOMMMMM WHERES MY OTHER SHOE?" "I dont know Where did you last put it?" Trent losing his shoes was something that happened most often. "Oh yeah i put it in the shoe closet" She loved Trent and wanted to take him to go see his favorite wrestler, the one and only John Cena as he would call him. She never saw anything great about him though. To her he seemed like one of the most arrogant wrestlers on TV next to the one dude on smackdown. But the one fear she had going to the wrestling event, she was terrified to see him again. 6 years ago she finally got away from him but now he would be back. She lived in the little town of West Newberry, Massachusettes. She had moved there 6 years ago. But before she had lived in North Carolina, and she was born there. But Back to him...Adam Copeland had to be the person she feared the most in this world. When she had just found out she was pregnant he didnt want to be a father and wanted her to get an abortion. He always would beat her every night just about. And when she said no to the abortion he pushed her straight down the stairs. Someone on the lower level of their apartment heard it and went to check on her. Of course Adam now known as Edge ran and she never saw him again. She moved from North Carolina to Massachusettes, where she lives now. She has dated a couple of times but has never had a serious relationship due to the fact of her hard memories. Trent doesnt know who his father is, and it will remain a secret until hes old enought to understand completely. Lost in her thoughts Trent yelled her name and told her to come on so they wouldnt be late. Finally they were on their way to the Water Tower Stadium (AN- I dont know what the stadium there is called so i made one up lol) "Momma, can i put in my John Cena CD? I cant wait to let him sign it!" "Yeah Yeah, I do like the CD better then him, himself" "Oh please you know you think he's dreamy" He always had thought his mom had a crush on him. But what she thought was way different from that. "Yeah whatever" They were now trying to find a parking place, she finally found one and they went back stage to the meet and greet. She was now shaking because she knew she was going to see Adam. "Mom, why are you shaking?" "Ohh Umm..Bcuz im so excited!" "yeah me...MOMMM OH MY GOD! THERES JOHN CENA!" "Ok Ok settle down lets go up to him" "Okie Dokie mom" They walked up to John and his eyes traced Heather up and down immediantly. She thought doesnt this idiot know i can see him? "Excuse Me, my son, Trent would like you to sign his CD" She noticed Trent was to starry eyed right now to even speak. "Well I'd love to, tell me Trent how old are you?" "Im turning six tomorrow, this is my mom she's 23! If you wanna know that" Trent had this little plan of wanting to hook his mom and John up so he could have a daddy finally. "Well thats nice to know, i think i might keep that in mi memory, has anyone ever told you look alot like Edge when he was your age?" Heather froze, not only was she embarrased, but John's comment gave her the chills. "Um..Oh well he signed your CD Trent let's go now" She rushed off right when John was about to ask this beautiful mystery girl to him out. John was watching her walk away he was about to go run after her until he saw Adam run in front of her. He was looking at his face and seemed as if he was angry. All of a sudden he pulled her into a room and just left Trent standing there. Even though John had no clue about this girls past or who she was he felt a need to protect her. He went over to Trent and grabbed him by the hand. "Come with me" "Okay where are we going? Edge just pulled mommy into a room!" "I know just follow me" He went to the window and peaked into the room. "So whats your mommys name?" "Heather..Heather Belle" He could not believe what was happening to this girl. Adam was yelling at her and she just stood their firm as could be. Then she said something with an attitude it looked like and he took her head and rammed it against the wall. He slapped her across the face a couple of times. Then he saw something he couldnt believe with his own eyes. Adam took a chair and slammed it against her face and back. He saw him turn around to walk out of the room and John hid. Then when Adam was clear out of sight. He took Trent to the nursery. Their was NO way he was gonna let him see this happen to his mom. He came back to the room and saw her bleeding and crying in a corner. "Oh my god, what the hell happened?" She didnt even look at him she just cried. "I saw what he did to you" He sat by her on the floor. "I know you barely know me, even though you do see me on TV alot, but what was that all about?" "Just shut-up! i dont need you in my personal life. Shit, you probablly do the same things to girls." "What the..Are you crazy? I would never lay my hand on a girl AT ALL! I may seem arrogant on the TV but i sure as hell aint" "Yeah whatever, lets just say I used to date Adam, ok" "Well...ok i wont ask you anymore questions, except one, would you like to go out with me tonight after the show? Trent could come.." "You are so wrong, im sitting here on the ground in pain, and all you're worried about is getting in some poor girls pants, thats what they have hookers for" After saying that she got up and walked out of the room. She knew that was all that stupid wrestler wanted her for to get in her pants, thats all anyone has ever wanted her for...


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**_DISCLAIMER-_ **_I own nuttin nada_

Heather picked up Trent from the daycare place backstage. "Mommy what happend to your eye and your face?" "Nuthing hunnie mommy accidently slipped on something and fell" "Well lets go! I cant wait to watch the matches!" Adam told her he didnt wanna see her around the stadium for the rest of the night. How was she to make her sons dream come true without gettin beat if he saw her? She didnt care anymore. She loved Trent to much and wanted him to see it. they had front row seats which made it even worser. But he couldnt do anything to her right there at least in front of Trent. "Okay Mom, or row is rightttttt here." They went and sat down, not to long after she heard the RAW theme song blasting from the speakers. Still yet she was lost in what had happened earlier...

_FLASH BACK-_

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" "Well let me see, it is a free country, right Adam?" "Come here" He snatched her arm almost out of place and pulled her into the little room next to them. "Listen Bitch i aint the man to mess with? Okay! So if you wanna fuck around with me its gonna be tuff. I see you have that little nuisance with you. So, he didnt die maybe i need to try again? If you even think about telling anybody about my past, i will loose my job, and that kid and whoever else you love will loose there life. You Know, i would actually consider going back to you and leaving the whore Amy behind me. But you're a whore just like her." "Fuck you Adam Copeland..Fuck you" "BITCH" Then Adam slammed her head into a wall and slapped her around. He the done the impossible something she never thought he would do. He took a chair and rammed her in the head with it. She went into a corner and sat down their and just cried. "Now, if i see you around here again that sledge hammer will be going to your head instead of my fist or that chair!" He then stormed out. _

_END FLASH BACK-_

"DING DING DING" The sound of the bell ringing woke her from her deep thought. She could hear Trent yelling for Big Show to woop his..what! "MICHAEL.TRENT BELLE! Did you just say a dirty word?" "Well you say them mommy!" "But I am a 23 year old ADULT, Now do not say that word again!" "Yes Ma'm" "Thank You". After 20 minutes had passed she had got into the show. Wrestling LIVE was more exciting the just watching it on television. Suddenly she heard the theme song she dreaded. Edge was coming out. She sat down in her chair praying he would not notice her. Well, that night her prayers werent answered. When it got silent, Trent decided to yell "LITAS A SLUT AND EDGE SUCKS TOO!" That drawed the attention to me and him. Edge looked at us with narrow eyes. You could tell he was mad. Heather just sat there stunned she didnt even get on to Trent bcuz she didnt want him questioning and she couldnt speak. Edge and Lita said some crap then sat down. Finally by the end of the show she had loosened up a little more. When Trent heard Cenas theme song he went crazy. Heather just sat down. She was starting to feel ashamed of what she had done and said to him. But she knew thats what he wanted thats what every guy wanted from her. why would he be any different? While John was giving a promo he spotted Heather. He stared her straight in the eye while talking. He didnt know why but he felt so connected to this girl. After seeing what had happened to such a beautiful face he wanted to protect her from all harm. He saw some scars and bruises from where he had hurt her. He noticed that some she must of covered up with make-up. He lost track of thought and started to forget his lines, which has never happened to him before. He stammered on words. Then he thought of a perfect way to cover himself. "Guess what everyone?" "I have been selected to give away two free backstage tickets tongiht to two lucky people." He had found where they were sitting and calculated in his head that they were Row 112 seats 1 and 2. "The lucky winners for tonight are in Row 112 and are seats 1 and 2 please come up" "OH MY GOD MOMMM THATS THATS THATS US!" "Huh what?" She had been lost in deep thought. She has been doing that alot today. Trent grabbed her hand and brung her up there. "Well looks like we have two winners, one young boy and one beautifully amazing girl, would yall like to say your names and where your from?" "Im Trent Belle from West Newberry, Massachussetes and im about to turn 6 tomorrow and you'r my favorite wrestler!" "Im Heather Belle from the same place hes from and im 23" She could hear the commentators saying how hot she was. Nice now she has old guys after her. "Thats great! Well everyone thats for tonight i really hope you've enjoyed your selfs here on MONDAY NIGHT RAWWWW!" Heather and Trent followed John to backstage. "Ok, what the hell was that all abo-" Heather looked over John's shoulder to see noone other but him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I own nuttin**

**A/N- thnx for the reviews ppl and sorry bout the grammar and junk ill try to do better! Heres the next chapter!**

Seeing Adam standing there behind John literally took her breath away and she could not speak from the fact that she was so frightened. Adam had a dirty look on his face and it was shot straight to her.

"Heather, come with me, we need to talk." Adam was trying to act nice for the fact that John Cena was there and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with another asshole.

"About what Adam? Cant we talk about it right here? I mean just disregard John it'll be fine" She knew doing this, was risking her life and probablly her son's but she still kept strong and tried not to look terrified. She could see the anger in his eyes and the hate.

"No Heather Belle, we cant now come with me to my locker so I can talk to you" Adams teeth were gritted now, and his fist clenched. By now John was turned around facing Adam and Heather to see where this was gonna go and if he needed to intervene.

" No thats fine Adam, I aint feeling to good, I'll just stay with John" Heather said trying to make it sound like she was the most courageous girl ever. John was just standing there. The moment Adam laid a hand on her he was going to beat the hell out of him. John had always believed that girls should be treated with respect and dignity. But obviously Adam Copeland didn't have it in him, which he knew as soon as they met but he never thought he was this bad. He took a look at Heather, her beautiful blonde hair let down and her bright green eyes, this girl could really be the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Well too bad" Adam didnt even care anymore about John, he probablly didnt care about her, shoot he probablly didnt even know her. Negative thoughts like that was all Adam thought. He jerked her arm and pulled her and dragged her to come with him.

" ADAM I think she said she DID NOT want to go. So maybe it would be best if you left her here." John said with courage and bravery in his voice. He wasn't about to let that asshole hurt her again.

"Cena stay out of this, it aint got nothing to do with you." By now he had let go of Heather and she was just standing there. She was obviously interested in what was happening.

"Actually it does, see she's my girlfriend and well, you're NOT her boyfriend because I am"John knew he was lieing and that it was wrong but he didn't care, he wasn't gonna let her get hurt.

Adam raised his fist and was about to punch John. John avoided the punch and duck. John took his hand and twisted it, that brought Adam too his knees literally about to cry. John let go and took his fist and it met with Adams jaw about 3 times. Adam was a strong fighter though he picked him self up off the ground and decked John one good time. Adam the through him to the ground and started beating the hell out of him. Even thought Heather thought John was just some arrogant jerk she had to do something. This was all happening because of her. Before she could even think Adam picked up a steel pipe to finish John off for good. He raised it over his head about to bang John in the head with it. Heather went behind Adam and kicked him in his "place" and he fell to the ground. With the pipe laying beside John. While Adam was on the ground she helped John up to walk and they got out of there. She knew the smart thing to do would of been to pick up the pipe and hit Adam with it but as much as she hated to admit it she still loved him in her heart. She didn't love the new Adam though, she loved the Adam that she had before she got pregnant.

"Thanks for helping me in there" John said to Heather with the most sympathy. He wanted this girl more then anything.

"Whatever, you could of got fucking killed, and I aint your damn girlfriend. I know you were trying to save my life but I could of dealed with it on my own. It's not like I'm ten or something I'm 23 and I can deal with him okay?" She wanted to be so pissed at this guy she didn't even know. She could tell that he liked her but she didn't want a boyfriend. As much as she didn't wanna admit it she was scared to have a boyfriend. Scared to face another man that might hurt her or Trent...Trent...

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT TRENT!" She left John there and ran off to go get her son. She had forgot all about him and she didnt know what might have happened. When she got back to the garage like place where John and Adam had fought, Adam was no where to be found and neither was her son. She went backstage asking around to everyone and anyone who might know where her little boy could of went.

"He's about 3'5 and has dark brown hair" thats what she had went around saying to everyone. When she was walking toward Adam's locker room to see if he had him she saw his little shoes in the hallway. But still her son was nowhere to be found. She was to scared to go in Adam's locker room. But she had to rather she liked it or not.

"Where's Trent? I know you have him, give me my fucking son back!" Heather said in a rage

"Hey, remember now he's my son to...I made him also."

"NOW YOU CLAIM HIM? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, GIVE ME TRENT BACK NOW"

Adam snatched her in there with him and through her on a chair. Little did she know that Trent wasn't even at the studio anymore. Trent was on his way to China in a private jet. Adam knew that killing her wouldn't do anything. But taking or even killing her son would hurt her more then anything in this world. And that's exactly what he wanted. To hurt her in more then a physical way. Emotionally.

"Listen, you wont be seeing Trent or whatever that kid's name is for awhile. Now if you're smart you'll leave NOW!" Heather left with tears streaming down her face. There was no way she would be believed over a millionare if she took him to court for this. She broke down in the hall way while holding her son's shoes. How could this happen to her? She had never been a bad mother. She never hit him or anything.

"HEATHER, Are you ok? Did he hurt you what happened?" John had spotted her in the hallway when walking by. He knew something had happened, since she was in the middle of the floor crying holding a pair of shoes. She wiped her face off and got up.

" Nothing John, Nothing. It was nice meeting you and maybe we'll see each other again someday." With that said she picked herself up and she took the shoes with her and walked away. John really liked this girl. But he obviously had no chance with her. Heather walked away with so many mixed emotions. She felt some what love for John. Hate for Adam. Sorrow for her son. And depressed because of her life. She also walked away planning to never meet again with John Felix Anthony Cena. But wasn't she wrong, even thought it would be 3 years till the next time they met...

**A/N- So how did u like it. I tried to work bettr on spelling and spacing, but i hope i didnt indent too much or anything. Give me some feed back good or bad plz but no flaming. And sorry about the spelling if i messed up in this one its just the way im used to typing R&R plz!**


End file.
